The Twins' Bugaboo
by icysweet34
Summary: Bridges aren’t the fastest way to someone’s heart…especially if you want your twin to be the bridge.


Cagalli's favorite lollipop was lost

**The Twins' Bugaboo **

.icysweet34.

-

_Hey, hey!! I am kinda bored… so I actually made a new fic… ! :)) Well, they say a Gemini is easily bored. That goes for me :) I believe that my Zodiac influences my life :D_

_-_

_FYI: Bugaboo means SENSE OF FEAR OR ANNOYANCE. _

_-_

**SUMMARY: **Bridges aren't the fastest way to someone's heart…especially if you want your twin to be the bridge.

**DISCLAIMER: **(God, I hate disclaimers) I don't own any anime… so please, can I now stop putting disclaimers?

_I don't think this will last very long… and I predict this will end at the same time as Miss ORB. _

_PLEASE ENJOY!_

_-_

NOTE: This is an AU. ORB is a country and PLANTS… well, learn about it along the way.  
Mainly for GS original characters, but I'll try to put in some "newbies"  
They are all the same age except for the SUPER young and old ones.

-

CHAPTER 1:

Something between Twins

-

_ORB University… _

"Hey, good morning to all of you! I am Kira Yamato and nice to meet you all."

"Hey. I am Cagalli Yamato."

Normally, this is what Kira and Cagalli will say during the first day of classes. Both statement looks like it doesn't give any impact at all. That goes for the infamous Cagalli, but not for the super popular Kira.

The fact that they are twins makes it look worse for Cagalli. Even if they aren't the same class, people still discriminated her.

Besides that, she is also the friend of another super popular, Lacus Clyne. So, if ever you'll hear, "Kira's twin" and "Lacus' best friend", be sure they're talking about Cagalli.

Kira is the known captain of the soccer team. The team won many victories since he became the captain.

He is also a known "hottie" to most girls, so he is always winning the top spot of the "Hottest Guy in Campus" through an online voting.

After all these impressive marks, he could still balance his studies. Oh, yeah, he is a "sports" scholar. Lucky, don't you think?

Cagalli is… well, incomparable to her twin. She lives ordinarily each day. She looks like a tomboy… and acts like one, too. She never made it to the "Hot List", which she believed is just some junk.

Even if there are a lot of criticisms between the twins, they still stayed close. What can they do, anyway? They are living under the same roof, by themselves.

-

Cagalli yawned. She was thinking what to do later… whether she will sleep all afternoon long or cook something. The teacher kept on talking stuffs she already know about the school.

The blonde actually hates first days. Some bitches will greet each other like they haven't met after five long years. Some people will eye you because of unknown reasons.

Thankfully, that day reached its dismissal sooner, since it was a half day.

"Hey, Cagalli?" Lacus said, peering over Cagalli's table.

Cagalli yawned. "At last, today's finished!!" Cagalli stretched some more.

Lacus smiled. "Do you want to go to the SEED café nearby?"

"Oh, sure. Wait, where's Mir anyway?" Cagalli said, looking outside the window.

"She's in China, taking pictures." Lacus informed.

Cagalli smiled. She almost forgot that Mir is a freelance photographer. "Good for her, she won't catch the first day…" Cagalli packed her things and stood up.

"Let's go."

They went out the classroom and through the hallway. As soon as they walked, everyone started talking about Lacus.

"Hey, Miss LACUS!! I love your hair… and your dress! Oh, fashionable!"

"Lacus! You're the top of the Hot List again, congratulations!"

Every time Lacus hears these kinds of remarks, she always smiles and says thank you. If ever someone was calling her, she will turn to that direction and smile.

Lacus wore a pink dress that day, which looks like an ordinary one, but some wannabes formed a crowd around Lacus and remarked her.

Cagalli… was left behind. She looked at Lacus as she wants to go out of the crowd to be with Cagalli…

Cagalli sighed. _As usual… _she thought, _I will go and meet her again at the playground nearby…_

She walked away to the playground, where they first became friends.

-

_At the playground…_

"Cagalli!" Lacus ran towards her friend.

Cagalli was seating on a swing. She was there for about 30 minutes, and she is getting impatient by the minute.

"I'm really sorry for… being late…" Lacus said, panting.

Cagalli didn't answer. She was such an impatient girl.

It was kinda hard to be friends with Lacus. Lacus was a popular singer in their school. Every time there is a school show, she's always invited. She also had won many awards before.

"So, let's go to the café already?" Lacus said, smiling.

"Fine!" Cagalli replied, standing up. "I have been waiting for too long! And you know what?! I wasted thirty minutes… and with those 30 minutes, I could have already been home!"

The two walked on. There were moments of silence before Lacus said, "I will treat you a mocha drink today, since it was my fault…"

"Nah, I just felt impatient. There's no need to treat me. I have my own money. I just feel like… I'm gonna burst on waiting." Cagalli sighed.

They reached the front of SEED café. There weren't many people inside. As they were opening the door, someone else was opening the door to go out.

It was Kira… and Athrun Zala, Kira's best friend. Automatically, Athrun is also very popular at school. He is the ex-captain of the basketball team. Even though he quitted it, he's still known to help his teammates. He is also always present on the Hot List.

Umm… do I still have to say that at that time, Cagalli was sandwiched between popular people?

Kira smiled at the sight of Cagalli. "Hey, Cagalli!" Then he looked at Lacus. He smiled shyly. "Hello, Lacus."

Cagalli mentally laughed. Cagalli remembered that KIRA has a crush on LACUS!

"Hello, Kira… and Athrun." Lacus smiled back.

Another thing that made Cagalli smile: LACUS is secretly in love with ATHRUN.

"Hello, too Lacus. And, you must've been Kira's twin, I suppose?" Athrun showed his million dollar smile.

If that moment can't become more awkward, then it can become more embarrassing. Cagalli just looked away. "Uh, yes? You might've been Athrun, right?"

There were moments of silence. All of them (except for Cagalli) felt uncomfortable with each other…

**KIRA **likes _LACUS_; _LACUS_ likes ATHRUN; ATHRUN likes… _**WHO**_?

Cagalli then just broke the silence. "Hey, Lacus. I thought we will buy some drinks?"

"Uh, yeah. See you later, Kira, Athrun." Cagalli and Lacus went in.

They bought their drinks and decided to go home. Lacus still has voice lessons and she was slightly late for that. Besides, she was near the location already.

When they went out, they saw Kira standing. "What took you so long?" Kira said.

"You didn't say you'll stay." Cagalli commented.

Lacus looked at her watch; she looked alarmed. "Oh, well. Nice meeting you, Kira. I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. Bye, Cagalli!" Lacus went on a few distances and waved at them.

"Wait, Lacus!" Kira stated, but Lacus was far away already. "Damn! I thought I could walk her home…"

"Eh, what's that?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, let's just go home." Kira started walking as Cagalli followed. "I really thought that I could actually tell her my feelings…"

Cagalli sipped her drink. "Well, you know, you are not the right one for her… especially, someone like you who is a playboy."

"You told me she is still single for a long time." Kira said, grumpily.

"Yeah, I told you that." Cagalli took a sip again, "besides, Lacus is waiting for someone else to admit his feelings to her."

"And who's that?!" Kira stopped and looked at her.

Cagalli drank the last part of her drink. "I don't have the right to tell you." She threw her cup to a nearby trashcan. She continued on walking. Kira gruffly followed her.

They walked in silence for 20 minutes before they reached their house. Kira opened the doors since he has the keys. As soon as they came in, Cagalli quickly lied on the sofa.

"My feet are sore! Your car will be fine by tomorrow, right?" Cagalli said, stretching.

"Uh-huh. We need exercise once in awhile, you know…" Kira sat on a chair.

"You're the one to cook dinner later; what will you cook?" Cagalli took the remote control and opened the TV.

"I'll just call a restaurant to deliver some food…" Kira said, boringly.

"You were thinking something deep, eh?"

"Mmm…"

Suddenly, a pillow went to Kira's steady face. "Hey, what's that for?!"

"Tell me what you're thinking. I can't connect here!" Cagalli pointed out. "Is it the man she's in love with? Honestly, it's not you! There is no big possibility that she will fall in love with you!"

"Hmm… connection… man… to fall in love with you… possibility… bridge… Cagalli…" Kira said.

Cagalli threw two pillows this time. "Hey, speak up!"

"I got it!"

Cagalli is getting more confused. "Hoy, you're being rude already. Tell me…!"

But Cagalli was stopped abruptly. Kira took out a notebook and pen. He wrote on the notebook: MY PERFECT PLAN TO MAKE LACUS FALL IN LOVE WITH ME.

He showed this to Cagalli. "So… what's your plan?"

Kira then placed the notebook on the center table. "The main plot of my plan is for you to become my bridge to Lacus." He drew something like a "game plan".

"No way! What kind of evil twin are you?!" Cagalli said, looking shocked.

"I am a destructive evil twin, if you are wondering." Kira scribbled some more. "Here is the mystery man. Since you are the only one who knows this guy, you will be the one to divert Lacus' attention from him to me." Kira doodled like a child.

"God, you're so selfish!"

"Oh, crap. This pen won't write…" He took out another pen. He then wrote: WINNING POSSIBILITY: 100. "And I could at last have her as my girlfriend."

"Oh, give me that." Cagalli took Kira's pen and crossed out the 10 in the 100. "There won't be any plan since I'm not going to help you. You are very selfish, you know, thinking this as just a GAME?"

"Tsk, tsk." Kira took his pen back. "I am not the only one who'll benefit here. You'll also benefit here if you'll follow…"

"What can I have, eh?"

"If this is successful, I will take your chore shifts for 1 week!"

"Nah, not very pleasing."

"And besides…" He wrote something more on the notebook. "If you'll disagree, you'll have to suffer these consequences…" He showed his notebook to Cagalli. It wrote:

_A. Blackmail to Athrun  
B. Embarrassment to everyone (i.e. revealing some of your most embarrassing moments)  
C. Tell Shinn that you fantasize him  
D. (if I have no choice) I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER!  
E. You gonna pay me a thousand bucks and will have my shifts for a week._

"No way…" Cagalli said, crumpling the notebook as she hardened her hand.

"So… if you're brave enough… Deal?"

"As if I have a choice." Cagalli glared at Kira.

-

_ENDS HERE!_

_I wish you like it. I'm trying this out… _

_You know, I have this habit of deleting fics… so expect me to delete some fics once in awhile._

_PLEASE REVIEW! :)_

_Thank you for reading something like this! _


End file.
